The Story of Hermione and Ron
by emma brun
Summary: ron and hermione just gave birth to their new baby rose, when it just getting nice and comfy, somthing happens that could rip their new-found family apart. read to find out what happens. PLEASE FAV!
1. Chapter 1

Ron looked at Hermione. "Isn't she so cute Hermione?" Ron said. "She's worth the pain" Hermione said faintly smiling. Hermione was laying in the bed of St. Mungo's with Ron hunching over her staring at their new baby girl. "Let's name her Rose." Ron said still staring at her. "She has red hair it's the loveliest name for her! Just say yes, just say yes! Please Hermione? Ron stared at Hermione, obviously not being very patient. "Can't you think of anything else other than naming our baby, Ron?" said Hermione. " Just say yes!" Ron continued to say. "Ok fine, yes." Ron's face turn into an unexplainable smile. Hermione looked around in embarrassment. " Well it is a good name to name her, so i guess you're right let's name her Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione got out of St. Mungo's, she was in the car, ron was driving, and hermione was siting on her seat looking at her new baby girl, Rose. Hermione was giving Rose her milk-in-the-bottle. Thay drove into the drive-way that was lined with red roses and yellow tulips. Hermione was still looking at Rose for a few seconds until Ron said, "Are't you going to get out?" "Yes, im going to get out soon. i have to admit i have fell in love Rose alredy!" Thay went to their front door made out of mahogany wood that polished nicely. their house looked just as beautiful as the door and the drive way.


	3. Chapter 3

ron and hermione walked into their home with new baby rose, all of the new grandparents greated them and said hello to the new baby girl. one said "what did you name her?" another replyed "rose you silly!" and yet another said "she is so cute!" and on and on and on. hermione, carrying rose, pushed through the mob of grandparents, great grandparents, aunts, uncles and so on. hermione got to the steps, when she saw more of them "ugh." she said slaping her face.  
she could here someone saying "how does it feel to be a dad?" hermione's dad was pinching rose's cheaks and said " i cant wait till i see thouse white teeth come and pop up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ron laid down together and settled down, a few minutes passed and suddenly they did they heard a high pitch scream from down the hall.

They sat up stiff as a board in bed and yanked of the sheets. Ron rushed to the door, and Hermione quickly following him; breathing hard. "stay here, I will check it out." Ron opened the door at this. He walked slowly and quietly, he stopped suddenly before the door there was no more sounds from with in.

In fact it was just silence, Ron opened the door of rose's bed room.

It creaked menicingly as Ron slowly pushed it open. His knuckle's white on the door knob.

Hermione screamed rushing inside the room. The crib was empty; the blanket thrown onto the floor, and the window was wide open. The curtain's billowing around it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron rushed out the door in a split-second, Hermione following with a terrified look on her face. "Nowhere." Ron muttered looking around. He started running, and heard Hermione follow. he turned around quickly still running swiftly (just now backwords). "Don't come sweet heart! I promise I will bring our dear Rose back!" He said still running just more slowly now then turned around and went faster. Hermione started in the door with tears in her eyes, went back up the stairs, grabbed her bathrobe, and headed back downstairs when she heard a strange noise like the opening and shutting of a window and heard those sounds repeatedly. She tried to ignore it and went in the kitchen to make some coffee. She went in the liveing room and turned on the television and grinned when she thought "muggle stuff." She thought of Harry. 'those were the days!" she said grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sipped her coffee and the good memories slipped as she set it back down.

She got up off the couch and grabbed her coffee again and tiredly marched up the stairs.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her night stand and plopped down on her bed with her arms spread out wide.

She drawed up her wand into both hands and held both ends and examined the design whale turning it.

She rolled around and set her wand down and sat up and staired out the window and spotted a figure moving quite fast. It was Ron.

P.S my chapter isn't done yet Im just stopping for now :D


End file.
